galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Amamakko
ef56e8ad94b9fd23f8cec9b4104ac6c6--saturated-color-sci-fi-fantasy.jpg Amamakko is the home planet of Chairmen Eli Heller. It is a barren, desolate world filled with many races. Amamakko habitable regions appear to derive sunlight indirectly from the reflection of its moon Elpis. Amamakko has a 90-hour day and takes ten Earth years to orbit its sun (one winter is seven earth years and a summer is three earth years). Amamakko was first settled by humans during a winter season, when much of its wildlife was hibernating. After seven earth years, the warming climate in that region has resulted in most of the known native wildlife. Andromeda giphy.gif tumblr_mwler4Us0D1qcbq9jo1_500.gif Andromeda is a futuristic city . After the destruction of the Planet the city was left in shambles. Destroyed into nothing but a decaying , dead, and ashamed piece of land. The tall buildings that stood proudly withing the city were destroyed completely decimated by the nuclear weapons that had fell down upon the city. Almost 150 years later, a Millionaire by the name of Mr. Eli who was also the man responsible for the W.R.A. (World reconstruction Association.) obviously to be of Alien descent had stumbled upon the destroyed city. He gazed upon the broken city, the residents that survived were all foul looking. They lived like savages, raging and trying to kill anything that came across their turf. The man took note on the odd behavior of the group. And all he said in response to this was... " Utopia... I bring you value you once again. " After supplying the people food, and giving them better living conditions he made a deal with them. They formed the pact, they were to help him design and build a city, and he would provide money, food, and clothing for the group. As they helped construct with the creation of the city the group later on got the name, “Old civilians.” Mr. Eli had constructed a deal to buy all of their current inmates in all of their prisons that year, and put them to work. Cheap labor for their freedoms depending on their charges he said. And that had been his word. Years went by and the old residents of Andromeda had worked themselves to death for the sake of the city hoping for the promises that Mr. Eli said he'd do. But like most dirty deals... he didn’t pull through on his end. Within 50 years the city was built. The new generations of the Old civilians were now the New civilians. By now the city was twice the size of any city created ever in existence before it. It expanded to the point the city was made out to be in four different Region. Region One Pic2.jpg Region One is one of the main part of Andromeda. Mostly where the thrift shops take place and the hang out spots for the the thugs clan and various other Gangs and crime syndicates. It's the city's mix of poor and dirt poor. The famous club Lahana is there, where anyone could catch a drink. If... there of age of course. Region 1 isn't for those looking for an easy care free life. Region 1 is gritty, death happens often here. Most of the Drug dealers, serial killers and pyscho's, prostitutes etc etc, live here Any kid growing up in this area will more than likely be tough made. Street Gangs also run rampt through R-1. Infamous for there big street fighting rings. Some pretty decent clubs are in this area, but mostly there all pretty shitty ones. R-1 isn't a easy place to live but that doesn't mean its a bad place. Stay on your toes. Nothings quite changed over the years. One of the best things about Region One is the Presidium a massive, park-like complex containing the offices of the various branches of the galactic government, as well as the embassies of all the races represented in the Ama. There are also shops, restaurants and recreational facilities, serving the residents who live and work throughout the city. The Presidium is monitored by a Virtual Intelligence named Claire, and, unlike the Wards, incorporates an artificial 20-hour day schedule: lights are dimmed, and the holographic "sky" darkened, for 6 of the 20 hours, imitating the familiar day-night cycle. POPULATION 5,320,000 ' Region Two sci-fi-1.jpg R-2, is for all of the cities wealthy. Almost little to no recorded crime here but it happens. The police are paid off in this area to mostly ignore everything. Unless they are feeling a bit daring and are up to facing the council leaders for betraying the law. Fine clubs, nice cars , fancy suits. Mostly the famous resides in this area but there are other Gangs, clan's that have also taking a liking to the grand life of R-2.This District itself is literally the LIFE of Andromeda city. A perk about Region two is Jericho's tower which is in the center of the Region and the main traffic control for the station—any ship within a few thousand kilometers comes under the jurisdiction of Region Control. The Tower themselves are not open to the public and access is only granted to officials and those with special clearance. They are beautifully furnished, with cherry trees and fountains, as well as numerous staircases leading up to the central platform where the Council convenes.' '''POPULATION' '''4,345,000 Region Three Region Three is a mountainous world originally settled by the first civilization which is now a haven for Ame resident's. In addition to the criminal element, this Region is plagued by wonderful affluent, upper-income and middle-income neighborhoods. Numerous skyscrapers rise from the superstructure, sealed against vacuum, as breathable atmosphere is only maintained to a height of approximately 7 meters. Unlike Region One, there is no artificial day-night cycle; as a consequence of this, commercial activity rarely ceases, and residents work and rest according to personal need. There is a popular night club, also located in the Center of this Region. This is also home to the Pink Box Strip club a bustling commercial area featuring a Coast Casino, Castle Arcade, Armax Arsenal Arena, and the apartment complex Tiberius Towers. ''POPULATION' '45,567,247 ' tumblr_lfss8qdbxu1qg98wdo1_1280.jpg Region Four Ah Region Four! The home of the Vessel, this Region is mostly filled with V.I.P's within the city seeing it holds one of many Tech Lab section of the Vessel of the World Institute Area used to research and develop section of the Andromeda Initiative.....(NNot Done) Transporation 5de1aebc13e652c57c75a3c949ce1226.jpg 60f893fe63d12d12f039264378feb6c4.jpg 8d5f328a64344bf89344e93b8cbdcbc9--futuristic-architecture-futuristic-city.jpg Service Planet Ame's primary voyage is a year-round trip in the Andromeda System. Because of the nature of the journey and the Andromeda Galaxy being the primary domain of the city, most passengers are not accounted for with the responsibilities handled by the conductor. Once a passenger has reached their destination. Cars Observation Car Exists on the tail of the this is used to look out and see the many sights as the train departs from its port. Private Cars Limited express cars that are used to imitate newer generation models of trains complete with reclining chairs, fluorescent lamps, and an air conditioning duct. They are often colored green from the outside to differentiate from the other cars. Regular Cars Second class cars that feature 4-seater box seats Sleeper Car A seldomly seen that features beds and blankets and lack division compared to the seating cars. Dining Car A car that features box seats around tables that opens at 8 o'clock (AM and PM). A special cooking device allows passengers to get any type of food they like, which in the words of the conductor are not synthetic duplicates but genuine food items. Since there is not much staff and the waitress was the only other occupant, it is often speculated that the Conductor is the one who cooks the meals. Library Car A car that features a library with domino-stacked bookshelves and feature items including newspapers. First-Aid Car A medical room used to nurse the injured or ill. Armored Car In times of emergencies, this car is used to deal with threats including space pirates. The car is equipped with a black hole cannon in the form of a turret that features twin guns and three barrels on each gun that are equipped on different sides of the car. Compared to the rest of the Train, this car has a more futuristic appearance and is even operated by a separate artificial intelligence that speaks through a robot. Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Planet